There are different options that people can choose from to heat their homes. One traditional but still popular way to heat one's home is a wood-burning stove. A wood-burning stove uses an inherently renewable energy source, the wood from trees, which is burned in the stove to generate heat within a home. The smoke that a wood stove generates can be exhausted actively or passively through a chimney.